


The Potential Villian Status of Britney Spears

by Starlight314



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First fanfiction ever, IronStrange, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, The Potential Villian Status of Britney Spears, go easy on me please, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight314/pseuds/Starlight314
Summary: Read the title. The prompt for this work was lazy day. I dont word well.





	The Potential Villian Status of Britney Spears

The alarm blared a static rendition of Britney Spears’ “Toxic,” reading 10:30. A muffled string of profanities escaped from underneath a pile of blankets on Tony’s bed. He wondered exactly how many villains had ever had a career in the music industry, and what they did in their position. He had a sneaking suspicion that Britney Spears may have been more drawn to the forces of evil than expected of the average musician. After five minutes of silent pondering and inaudible grumbling, Tony dragged himself out of his bed and stumbled to his closet. He surveyed the various suits in his closet and decided that suits were too much of an effort for a sunny Saturday morning, so he picked up an oversized AC/DC t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and headed to his bathroom. After a brief shower, he changed into his clothes and headed to his kitchen, hoping that someone had already made coffee. His silent prayers were answered, and after he followed the scent of coffee towards the kitchen, he was pleased to see one of his favorite wizard-folk in the world fiddling with the coffee machine. 

“Morning sunshine! Have the threats to reality decided to take a break this Saturday?” Tony asked teasingly. 

Stephen turned around with either a murderous or an extremely tired look on his face, and Tony decided he didn’t want to push the issue and discover the look was the former. 

“Hey, if you’re feeling tired, we can go to my room so you can get some sleep, does that sound okay?” Tony asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Actually, it does. Can I take you up on that offer?” Stephen replied. 

“Sure! Just let me get some coffee first. You can head to the bed. While I am here, can I get you anything?” Tony replied. 

Stephen started to wander off to Tony’s room, looked back, and replied; “I guess some tea would be nice.”

“Is chamomile good?”

“Sure. Thanks Tony.” Stephen replied, then started to work on finishing his miniature quest to bed. 

Tony got his coffee and quickly made Stephen’s tea and, after he cleaned up what he used, walked back to his bedroom where he found Stephen lying in bed. 

“Here’s your tea, Dumbledore.” Tony said as he handed Stephen the cup.

“Thanks.” Stephen mumbled, and Tony started to worry for Stephen, who didn’t have enough energy to even pretend to be annoyed at the nickname. He decided that he didn’t want to disturb Stephen’s effort to get some rest, so he picked up the book he was reading and shuffled under the covers of the other side of the bed. Stephen looked over at the book Tony was reading and read the title to be Hannibal Rising. 

“How is the book so far?” Stephen drowsily inquired. 

“Pretty good actually, have you read it yet?” Tony replied. 

“Only the first third. Has he eaten anyone yet where you are?” Stephen asked. 

“It looks like only one so far, but I’m not too sure as it is not explicitly stated yet and I’m not too far into the book yet. Also, you’ve just finished your tea, you should try to get some rest.” Tony suggested. 

“If the person you are talking about for the book is who I think it is, he kind of deserved it, and okay fine. I’ll try to.” Stephen replied and rolled over after placing his cup on the nightstand. Stephen drifted off to sleep, and after Tony finished the book, he quickly followed. The pair lay sleeping for the rest of the day, with no thoughts or worries of inter-dimensional threats, overpowered and angry middle-aged super-villains, or of the ever present and grand threat of Britney Spears disturbing their rest.


End file.
